bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Liena Grace Vincent
Liena Grace Vincent is a main character in Battle B-Daman. She is also the sister of Grey Michael Vincent. Appearance and Personality Liena is a tall 12 year old girl with blonde hair and green eyes. In the manga, Liena wore a Black Jumpsuit with a red vest, and Black fingerless gloves. In the anime, her jumpsuit is maroon and wears a red jacket with rolled sleeves and white trimmings, and white fingerless gloves. She is very kind and reasonable in sticky situations and is always willing to help. She is also able to easily take her mind off of things but feels a strong sense of responsibility if something happens that involves her but wasn't directly her fault. She looks up to her brother Grey and seems to attract a lot of attention from boys like Sigma and Wen. Trivia *Liena is 150 cm tall and weighs 38 kg. *Her birthday is on 30 April. *Her blood type is AB. *Grey Michael Vincent and Liena are twins. Battle B-Daman Liena was captured by the Shadow Alliance and used as a black mailing tool to get Grey to work for them. Liena is first seen when Enjyu is looking at her after he chats with Ababa about Grey's allegiance. She is first seen without being detained in Grey's flashback when he first gets Chrome Zephyr. Liena is brought up in several conversations when Grey's allegiance to the Shadow Alliance is brought up. Liena makes her true debut during the Elite Eight stage of the IBA Winners Tournament when she is freed and brainwashed by Ababa. After Ababa knocks out Sigma, she takes his cape and mask, whilst wearing her own clothing underneath, and enters the Elite Eight as Sigma, while under Ababa's control. She enters as the opponent of Terry McScotty in the third round of the semi-finals. She starts by disposing of Sigma's Scope General and showing off her true B-Daman Garnet Wind. During her match with Terry she is unmasked and recognized by Grey who tells everyone of her identity. Liena defeats Terry through questionable techniques, she says that her mission is complete and returns as the newest member of the Shadow Alliance. She is next seen at the Shadow Alliace head quarters where she assaults Grey for being a traitor and challenges him to a B-Da Battle, but instead of Grey she ends up facing Yamato in a B-Da battle. During her battle with Yamato, she is reminded of a flashback where Grey told her not to worry just like when during the battle Yamato told Grey not to worry and he would win. This shows that Liena is regaining control of her mind. Once again during the match she shows signs of regaining control, but she doesn't fully regain it until Yamato uses his "Spinning Cobalt Power Blast" to defeat her and free her mind from the Shadow Alliance. After her mind is freed Liena and Grey finally reunite sharing a heartfelt moment. Liena's next role would be to help the group defend Yamato while he completes Cobalt Saber. Liena next gives up her spot for Grey to face Yamato. Before Yamato's match with Enjyu, she has several moments thinking about him and talking to him. After Yamato defeats Enjyu she is pleased to see that he's changed sides. When Grey and Liena are supposed to return home they are both displeased to see that it has been attacked and the villagers gone. It is later revealed that the Longhorn Brothers Gang are responcible for both acts but are defeated by Yamato, Grey and friends from the tournament, including Enjyu and Sigma. With the announcement of the Neo Shadow Alliance, Liena finds Enjyu who proceeds to tell her that he plans to take on Marda B by himself. Liena is left behind by Grey and the group when they leave to challenge the Neo Shadow Alliance, for her own safety. Liena, Mie and Armada all decide to head out to search for them afterwards. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Liena debuted in Fire Spirits while in search for a Strike Shot. Eventually she ran in to her older brother Grey as he obtained a Speed Shot. She congratulated him but was short lived when Haja stole it. Grey immediately stole it back much to Haja's displeasure. Haja then challenged Grey for it and during their battle Haja cheated leaving Grey wide open until he was saved by Liena. Unfortunately Liena was defeated but this gave Grey the strength to defeat Haja. Afterwards Liena decided to go her own way to find a strike shot. Liena next would go to a B-Coliseum where she would time in at :09 for ultimate strike only to find out that the prize was not a strike shot. She would then run into her old friends Yamato and Tommi. Yamato would then agree to help Liena find a strike shot of her own and they would all be off on their journey. Battle Record Episodes Battle B-Daman *B-DaBattle Mountain (Flashback) *Ice to Meet You (Picture) *Gray and the Blues (Picture) *Great B-DaBalls of Fire (Picture) *The Rapid and the Powerful *Who's Who? *Twisted Sister Act *That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister *Cobalt Saber *For a Few B-DaBalls More *High Stakes *Hurry Up and Wait *All About Enjyu *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *Enraging Bull *Rebel Without a B-Daman *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *The B-DaWinds of Change *Over Troubled Water *They Call Me Yamato *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den (Turned to Stone) *The Longest B-DaBattle (Picture) *B-DaStorm (Turned to Stone) *In Search of Greatness Gallery 'Battle B-Daman' Grey Flashback.jpg|Grey's flashback with Liena Liena Capsule.jpg|Liena trapped by the Shadow Alliance Gray's Picture of Liena.jpg|Grey's Locket Picture of Liena Liena Debut.jpg|Liena's first live appearance in the series Liena Brainwashed.jpg|Liena Under Ababa's Control Who's Who 7.png Liena as Sigma.jpg|Liena as Sigma Who's Who 8.png Garnetw.png|Garnet Wind Hqdefault.jpg Who's Who 11.png Who's Who 14.png Who's Who 15.png Who's Who 16.png Ep024.jpg 7b3d4b4a11ae5d3aae892e8dba53e7fb t.jpg hqdefault (2).jpg I238059043 28659 5.jpg GarnetWind.jpg Twisted Sister Act 5.png Twisted Sister Act 11.png Twisted Sister Act 13.png Twisted Sister Act 14.png ImagesCA5FEC8O.jpg Twisted Sister Act 15.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 1.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 2.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 6.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 7.png Liena Grace Vincent.jpg|Liena Grace Vincent Gray-WhatisYamatodoing.png That's No B-Daman, That's My Sister 18.png Cobalt Saber 10.png Cobalt Saber 5.png Cobalt Saber 8.png Cobalt Saber 9.png ImagesCAHKXG5S.jpg For a Few B-Da Balls More 1.png For a Few B-Da Balls More 9.png Hurry Up and Wait 1.png Hurry Up and Wait 4.png Hurry Up and Wait 6.png Hurry Up and Wait 8.png All About Enjyu 1.png I238059042 76200 5.jpg And the Winner Is 17.png I238057024 52788 5.jpg And the Winner Is 14.png The Return of the B-Da Player 9.png The Return of the B-Da Player 7.png Enraging Bull 9.png Enraging Bull 10.png Enraging Bull 11.png Rebel without a B-Daman 6.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 3.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 7.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 9.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 3.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 1.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 4.png Yamato Versus the Masked Marble II 9.png 706fe95f.jpg 5d113e4d.jpg The B-Da Winds of Change 1.png The B-Da Winds of Change 2.png The B-Da Winds of Change 8.png Over Troubled Water 5.png Over Troubled Water 6.png They Call Me Yamato 5.png They Call Me Yamato 7.png They Call Me Yamato 10.png Meet the Neo Shadow Alliance 5.png Everybody Wants to Rule the B-Da World 7.png The Longest B-Da Battle 3.png In Search of Greatness 9.png Battle B-Daman Ending.jpg 'Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!' tumblr_nfniuse6Um1sarwbeo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nfniuse6Um1sarwbeo2_1280.jpg Liena as Super X.png|Liena as Super X ImagesCAGVCTZ7.jpg imagesCA1S0FDS.jpg Tumblr static liena gets the cheers when she won.png Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o5 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o6 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o7 1280.jpg Tumblr nj3v2iMG8P1sqtu81o8 1280.jpg Tumblr o3y7ri6A4i1sqtu81o1 1280.jpg Tumblr o3y7ri6A4i1sqtu81o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o3 1280.png Tumblr nkx77oAPw21r4p0w6o2 1280.png Tumblr nocu7y8ITA1r4p0w6o1 1280.png Tumblr nocu7y8ITA1r4p0w6o2 1280.png Tumblr nocu7y8ITA1r4p0w6o3 1280.png Tumblr nocu7y8ITA1r4p0w6o4 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o1 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o2 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o3 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o4 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o6 1280.png Tumblr nw2rv3ozNY1sqtu81o7 1280.png Tumblr nw2rxhbQje1sqtu81o1 1280.png Tumblr nw2rxhbQje1sqtu81o2 1280.png Tumblr nw2rxhbQje1sqtu81o3 1280.png Tumblr nw2rxhbQje1sqtu81o4 1280.png 20160923 231017 zpsy7hvw77f.png 20160923 231110 zpsedcwmuq8.png Tumblr nl7ygnTnUG1r4p0w6o1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Protagonists Category:Brainwashed Characters